


Sherstrade ficlet: cuteness

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock is glad Greg is back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saziikins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/gifts).



“Oi Sherlock! Watch out silly!”

 

Greg smiles as he finds his balance again, Sherlock clinging to him like a baby monkey to his mother. He strokes Sherlock’s curls, still loving the softness of them and Sherlock looks up, all love  and kindness in his eyes.

 

“Miss me that much did you?”

 

Greg laughs as Sherlock turns red, eyes going to the side as he tries to break out of the hold.

 

“Oi, don’t go! Come here, love.”

 

Greg brings them close again, kissing Sherlock with passion and he feels Sherlock melt in his arms, softly moaning before they break apart.

 

“I’ve missed you too Sunshine.”

 

Sherlock blushes again and Greg feels his heart skip a beat. He’s still not use to this, seeing Sherlock blush, being soft and open, real. It’s wonderful and he’ll never get enough of it.

 

“What have you been up to while I was away?”

 

He walks further inside, going to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and smiles when he sees a steaming cup already waiting for him. It taste just the way he likes it and he turns, giving Sherlock a grateful smile.

 

“You’re perfect, you know that?”

 

Sherlock huffs, rolling his eyes but Greg sees the blush going deeper and he walks toward his partner, pulling him back into a hug.

 

“You are. You’re perfect for me. You eaten yet?”

 

Greg laughs as Sherlock rolls his eyes again, opening his mouth to say something snarky for sure but Greg cuts him off with a kiss, making Sherlock moan again.

 

“Not fair Lestrade.”

 

Sherlock is panting lightly and Greg adores him even more. He leans forward, placing a light kiss on the corner of Sherlock’s lips and loves the fact that Sherlock’s body moves forward as he leans back again, going to the fridge to find some lunch.

 

“I never play fair in love Sherlock. You usually don’t seem to mind.”

 

Greg can’t keep the smirk out of his voice and he just feels Sherlock’s eyeroll behind his back.

 

“You’re evil Lestrade.”

 

Greg hears the amusement in Sherlock’s voice and turns, pack of frozen fingers in hand. He lifts them up, raising an eyebrow and Sherlock shrugs, waiving a hand.

 

“And you love me for it. Now, lunch first or more kissing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cuteness for us all. I postd it last night on my tumblr but wanted to share it here too. Hope you enjoy.  
> This is gifted to Saziikins cause she's been really nice to me.


End file.
